The present invention relates to a method of producing an elongated wiping blade for a windshield wiper of a motor vehicle composed of an elastic material.
More particularly, it relates to a method of producing a wiping blade for a windshield wiper, which has a rear strip held in a support and having an elongated passage formed by walls of the rear strip for receiving an elastic reinforcing rail.
A wiping blade of a windshield wiper of the above mentioned type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,986. However, a method of manufacturing the above described wiping blade is not disclosed in the patent. For mounting the wiper strip on the wiper arm which serves as a support, its rear strip has a shaped hollow profile with a longitudinal passage. The longitudinal passage is used for receiving the elastically formed wiper arm and simultaneously performs the function of the reinforcing rail. Methods of manufacturing of the above described wiping blade can be further improved.